The One Where They Film Cougar Town
by CrazeE13
Summary: Formerly known as Monica and Chandler, Matthew Perry and Courteney Cox reunite on Cougar Town. Everything from inside jokes from Friends to all the sexual tension on set. And of course they fall in love because, yes, Courteney, Matteney is indeed a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Matteney shippers,  
This story is mostly based on the bloopers from last night's Cougar Town. I don't own Friends or Cougar Town, yada yada yada. Without further ado, I present to you: Matthew Perry and Courteney Cox and Courteney Cox and how they fell in love while shooting Cougar Town:

"Hey, Court, it's so great to see you," Matthew greeted me with a hug and a peck on the lips. We weren't an official couple, but our relationship had always been flirty like this since we met 20 years ago.

"Matty!" I smiled at him. "I've missed you so much."

I hadn't seen him since we did the little skit with Jen on Ellen. It was weird how in the last ten years I barely ever saw him, but before that we saw each other every day. I still consider him and Jen my best friends. Matthew had called me a few days ago wanting to know if we could meet for lunch and I agreed and came over to his house.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, just Cougar Town," I replied.

"Yeah, that's a great show. Not as great as Friends, though," he laughed.

"How could anything compare?" I smiled. I truly missed his little jokes. I had been so used to them while we were filming Friends and afterwards it took some real adjusting.

"Do you ever wonder what Monica and Chandler would be like now?"

"Yeah, sometimes," I nodded.

"They were really a nice couple," he noted.

I laughed, "Coco's been really into Friends lately. It's kind of weird because, you know, stuff like her seeing the London episode. But anyway, she was watching episodes that have Monica and Chandler, and she just loves them. She doesn't even care that it's me playing Monica. She calls them 'Mondler,' which I used to hear while we were making the show. She got it online somewhere. She would actually love to see us together again, as would millions of other Friends fans. I know she's met you and used to see you a lot, but she was little and doesn't remember it too well."

"Well of course I'd love to see Coco," he said.

Coco would go insane. I'm sure Matthew would get a big kick out of it. He loved kids. It was so cute seeing him with little kids. He would always tell them jokes and play with them. He would be an amazing father.

Coco would probably make us act out a scene of Friends or something and then quiz us on how much we remember about the show. I thought over times that I could have Matthew over and realized I'm shooting Cougar Town basically non-stop for the next month.

"You know what you should do?" I asked him.

"You?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You should guest star on Cougar Town. We talked about it before, but you should really do it."

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"I'll talk to some of the writers about it and text you," I told him.

"Sounds good," he said.

We were silent for a moment before he smiled at me.

"You know, you're beautiful," he told me out of the blue.

"Thank you," I blushed slightly.

"Could your eyes BE any more blue?" he joked, imitating his "Chandler voice" as I like to call it.

I laughed, "I miss this."

"Me too."

A/N: I fangirled while writing this. That part about Coco making them act out Friends scenes and quizzing them on Friends trivia is like my dream. Sorry this short and not extremely well written, it was just kind of the intro. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom I cannot believe this is happening!" Coco jumped onto my bed.

I groaned, "What time is it?"

I watched my nine-year-old tap the home button of my iPhone and check the time.

"5:34am," she told me, excitement in her eyes.

"Coco, why are you up now? It's too early for humans consciousness," I turned over and buried my head in a pillow.

"But, Mooooooom, _Matthew Perry_ is on Cougar Town today! This is so exciting!" she started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yay," I fake-squealed.

"This is like the best thing to ever happen in life," she exclaimed.

"That's kind of sad," I mumbled, starting to fall back asleep.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"Why are you so hyper?" I asked.

"Today is a majestical day," she told me with certainty. "You're reuniting with Matthew Perry!"

"Okay, first of all it's weird when you keep saying his whole name. Second of all, I used to see him every day, why is today so special?"

"Because you just said 'used to,' implying that you don't see him anymore. If you saw him more often we would not be having this problem," she explained.

"I just had lunch with him the other day," I defended myself.

"While I was at school! I mean, what kind if mother are you? You could have at least video taped it," she huffed dramatically. Coco had been using this against me for the past week.

"Well you're going to be in school today while we're shooting, too," I watched her face fall.

"No way! That's so unfair."

"You can't just skip school to come to set with me," I said.

"Oh, come on, please," Coco begged.

"Maybe he can come over afterwards for dinner," I suggested.

"He can come to our house? Oh my god everything has to be perfect. I'll do your makeup, Mom."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," I laughed. "I'll text him."

"Aw, you have his number? That's the cutest thing ever!"

"Okay..." I raised my eyebrows at her. "I did work with him for 10 years so somewhere in there we exchanged numbers."

"Text him 'I love you. I've always loved you. My prince, my soulmate, my friend. Marry me?'" She smiled, waiting patiently for me to begin typing.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that..."

"Why not?"

"How about I text, 'Coco wants to know if you can come over for dinner after shooting today.'" I waited as she contemplated this.

She finally came to a compromise, "Fine, but at least put a heart emoji at the end."

I laughed, "Fine."

I hit the green heart.

"No, Mom!" Coco looked at me in horror. "The green heart means friendship. You have to do the red heart or the pink heart."

"Sweetie, we _are_ friends so I think green works here."

"If you love me at all you'll pick a different emoji," she said.

"You're impossible," I shook my head, switching over to the cute two-hearts pink emoji and hit send.

Almost immediately, he read it and started typing back.

"That was so fast. He's obviously in love with you!" Coco concluded.

I rolled my eyes. My phone buzzed. Coco squealed.

_Tell her I'd love to._ He added a kissing emoji face at the end.

"Oh my god. That emoji. I can't breathe. And 'tell her I'd love to.' You know what sounds really close to 'tell her I'd love to?' Tell her I love you! He's basically saying he wants to tell you he loves you... With a kissy face! This is huge," Coco started mildly hyperventilating. "And he's coming over tonight. We have to look amazing. We should start looking at wedding dresses. Can I be the flower girl?"

"Woah, settle down," I looked at her wide-eyed.

"I can't, Mom! You have no idea how exciting this is."

I raised my eyebrows, "Sure. Now go get ready for school."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," I greeted Matthew. "Welcome to Cougar Town."

"I'm not a big fan of cougars, or any cat for that matter, so I don't know how this'll go," he joked.

I laughed.

"So, introduce me to your co-stars," he smiled.

"Okay," we started walking and he put his arm around my waist. I missed how he always used to do things like this. I also missed the Monica and Chandler moments on Friends, when he kissed me. He was a really good kisser, our lips just fell together like they were made to touch. Too bad their weren't any kissing scenes in this episode of Cougar Town.

Matthew and I walked over to Josh who was reading over some of the script.

"Hey, Josh, this is Matthew Perry, and, Matty, this is Josh Hopkins," I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet a fellow TV husband of Courteney's," Matthew joked.

"You too," Josh said.

"Let's get started, everyone!" Brain called, then turned to Matthew. "Great to meet you, Matthew."

They shook hands.

The first scene was where Jules accidentally crashed her car into Sam's. It felt so normal to be filming with Matthew again, but I kept forgetting we weren't Monica and Chandler. I had pretended to be a couple with him for 6 years on Friends and suddenly we were pretending to just meet for the first time. But he delivered his lines flawlessly and helped me melt right into character.

Afterward, when we were walking off set, I felt his eyes on my ass. I knew he was kidding, but for some reason I loved it. I'd always had a little crush on him.

_Just grab it_, I silently pleaded. Knowing he wouldn't, I turned around and smirked at him. He laughed.

"We're improvising most of the next scene," Brain told us a few minutes later. "Just sit there, drink coffee, and flirt."

"So basically Friends?" Matthew joked.

We started the scene normally. I was so easy to act with Matthew. We had to do a few takes because of little things like me imitating a lamb and him making wiggly eyebrows, but other than that we were doing fine.

"Cut!" Brain suddenly yelled.

"What? What did we do wrong?" I asked.

"You have to remember, you don't know each other in this episode. You're just Sam and Jules. You're acting too close."

Matthew and I had to laugh at that. That was probably part of the appeal Monica and Chandler used to have. We were naturally close and flirty so those cute little holding hands and kissing on the cheek moments in the show were way too easy to fit in.

It took a few more takes, but we finally got a scene Brain was pleased with.

Right after that, we had an interview with ET. Matthew had his arm around me and I kept glancing up at him, loving being together with him again. He was so adorable as he thought about questions, the way he scrunched his eyebrows together. Everything felt so right. That may sound cheesy, but it really did.

"We're filming the proposal next time, people!" Brain told us as Matthew and I left, hand and hand.

_A/N: Next is them with Coco, who forces them into Friends trivia and more. Thanks for reading! Please review, it'll make me almost as happy as when Courteney tweeted me.. twice. Hehe. The next chapter will be up hopefully by tomorrow but for sure sometime this weekend._


	3. Chapter 3

I nervously glanced over at Matthew, who was sitting in the passenger seat, as we pulled up to my house.

"Coco might be a little..." I tried to think of the right word. "Overenthusiastic."

Matthew laughed. "It'll be fine, don't worry, Court. Coco's adorable."

"You say that now," I muttered.

We walked to the door and I unlocked the door with my key.

"She'll be home from school in about ten minutes," I told him as we walked into the house.

"So we have ten minutes all to ourselves?" he smirked, suggestively. "Imagine all the things we could do in ten minutes."

"Yes, and if we were a real couple like all the tabloids say, we could do them."

"I was just thinking about playing checkers, I don't know where you mind is," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I tried to be a good hostess.

"Nah, I'm good," he ran his hand through his hair. He had really nice hair, the kind you could play with, or pull on while making out. I really did miss kissing him, even if it was just acting. I had to admit to myself I had a crush on Matthew. And not just a little one, like what I'd always had. Ever since my divorce, I had been thinking about Matthew more and more. I wondered if I'd never met David, if I would have ended up with Matthew. Maybe I would have been happier. Of course I could never imagine not having Coco, who I'd tried so hard to have. But maybe David and I could have ended things sooner and life could have been so much better all of this time. Matthew was such a great guy. I hoped we could finally be together now that we were both single.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Oh... I... Um..." I blushed.

"Mom! I'm home!" Coco exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, honey," I greeted. "Matt-"

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed. "Matthew Perry. I just, oh my god."

"Hi," Matthew smiled at her.

"H-hi."

"Wow, you've really grown up," he said. "I haven't seen you since you we're like 6."

Coco smiled, "So tell me about playing Chandler."

Matthew and I laughed at her eagerness.

"Uh, it was great," he told her. "Working with your mom is the best."

"Aww," Coco smiled at us.

I prepared pasta for dinner for the three of us. Coco asked Matthew about his favorite memories from Friends- a question she'd continuously asked me until I had pretty much told her every story I could that was appropriate for a nine-year-old- and he indulged in tales about the cast and pranks we pulled and bloopers. Coco loved every single minute of it. I even finished some stories for him or corrected him on who had done what.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room?" I suggested, when everyone was finished.

"Yeah," Coco nodded enthusiastically. "We can play the Friends trivia game."

"Oh," I faked a smile. "Wonderful."

We walked to the couch and Coco ran to get her Friends trivia game, which she had ordered online.

"This should be interesting," Matthew looked at me.

I laughed, "She's a strange child."

Coco bounced back into the room.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you questions and you answer them," Coco explained. "First question, what name appears on the address label of Chandler and Joey's TV Guide ?"

"Oh," Matthew thought for a second. "It's like Chandler Bong- no Chanandler Bong."

"False," Coco said. "The correct answer is _Ms. _Chanandler Bong."

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me," I sighed.

"Next question, what are Monica and Chandler's twins' names?"

"Jack and Erica," we said in unison.

"How could we forget our kids' names?" Matthew laughed.

Coco smiled at us, "Name two of Monica's nicknames."

"Uh, Mon," Matthew said.

"And Little Harmonica," I finished.

"Very good. What other names Phoebe and Joey sometimes go by?"

"Oh, it was like Phalange or something and Ken Adams," Matthew answered.

"Regina," I said. "Regina Phalange and Ken Adams."

Coco seemed pleased, "What was Monica and Chandler's first kiss shown on the show?"

"In London," I said, confidently.

"No," Matthew shook his head. "They didn't show us kiss in London. We were back in New York. But Mon and Chandler had that 'not New York' rule, so I walked out of the apartment. But then I came back in and said, 'I'm still on London time, does that count?' and you said, 'Oh, that counts.' And then I kissed you. And y-you traced my ear."

"I traced your ear?" I asked in confusion.

"You traced my ear with your finger."

"I did not," I defended.

"Yes you did," he said, ever so stubborn. "Coco?"

"Yeah, you did, Mom," Coco laughed.

"How do you even trace an ear?"

"Like this," Matthew moved closer to me. His face was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. He tucked my hair behind my ear and kept his hand cupped around my face. His eyes stared into mine and a shock ran through my body. We hadn't been this close in nine years. I pulled his body up against mine. And his finger, ever so slowly, traced my ear, starting at the top, and rounding to the bottom. Who knew tracing an ear could be so sexy? I closed my eyes and parted my lips. He leaned in. He was so close that I could barely think straight.

"Coco," I whispered. Reluctantly, we pulled apart, to find Coco smiling- almost creepily- at us.

"You two are the absolute cutest!" Coco squealed. "Mom, you should kiss him."

I cleared my throat, "I think it's past your bedtime."

"But, Moooom," Coco whined.

"It's almost eleven, honey."

"But... At least come get me if you're going to kiss."

Matthew and I laughed, "Will do."

I started picking up the Trivia cards as Coco went upstairs.

"So you really remember our first kissing scene that well?" I blushed.

"I remember all of our kissing scenes, Court."

"Oh," I smiled to myself.

He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You're just that memorable."

"Oh," I repeated, fitting myself into his body.

"Courteney," he breathed. "Dance with me."

"But there's no music-"

"Shhh."

He turned me around and took my hand, placing the other hand on my waist. I ran my hand through his hair as we started to move around the room.

"I've missed you," I told him. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

He slowly spun me around.

"It's always weird when you're used to seeing someone everyday and then you barely ever see them anymore," I said softly. "I mean its weird with all them, Matt, Lisa... Jen I actually see fairly often, but you... I don't know how I've gone this long without you."

"We need to see each other more," he pulled me tight against him.

I looked up at him, his eyes burning into mine. My lips pleaded for a kiss. Matthew leaned down so our lips could meet. It was nothing unusual or new. It was just how it had always been. Kissing him was normal. But then his tongue slipped into my mouth and starting wrestling with my own. I grasped onto him.

He pulled away and laughed, "I think we have to get Coco."

"No," I smirked. "I don't think I want her to see this part."

I was barely finished with my sentence before his lips crashed into mine again. We struggled to get more contact, my hands struggling with the buttons on his shirt, and his hand finding its way up my shirt.

"Court, we should stop," he moaned.

"No," I pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"If we keep going..."

"Stay with me tonight."

"Court..." he couldn't fight with me and he knew it. "You're so beautiful."

We stumbled across the room and up the stairs, into my bedroom. He pulled away from me to look around for a moment.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Oh, shut up."

He pushed me onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed.

"I love you," he whispered. It wasn't a new thing, we always said we loved each other, but somehow this still took me by surprise. Maybe it was because he mean love, like actual love instead of the friendship kind.

"I-I love you, too," I told him. He started kissing my neck as we worked to remove each others' clothing. His hands on my hips sent electric currents racing through my body.

"Can we really do this?" he asked. "Like with Coco just down the hall?"

I looked him in the eye, "I really don't give a damn right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shhhh," I whisper-yelled at Matthew as he bumped into the kitchen counter on his way tiptoeing out the door. We continued through the kitchen.

I opened the front door and stepped outside with him. It was early morning and the sun was barely up.

"Last night was great," he smiled at me.

"It really was," I said. "You'll have to come over for dinner more often."

"Maybe we can sneak around like Monica and Chandler did," he wiggled his eye brows.

I laughed, "Maybe.

"So I'll see you later, on set," he took my hand.

"On set," I confirmed.

"Get there early and maybe we can have a quickie in the dressing room."

I giggled, "God, we haven't done that since like 1995."

"I know," he kissed me one last time and started backing away, letting our hands stay intertwined until he was too far to reach.

And I watched him drive off like a lovestruck teenager.

A/N: I love writing this so much. Give me some ideas for the next chapter. Please review, it makes me happy and also then you can know a random person on the internet loves you.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened after I fell asleep?" Coco asked for the twentieth time after she put her empty bowl of cereal in the sink. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," I lied.

"Oh my god, that was the first line of Friends," she fangirled.

"You're being creepy, again."

"Sorry," she apologized. "But really, you must have at least talked. You couldn't have just stood there in awkward silence until he left."

"Um, we danced," I said, trying to please her.

"Aw, that's cute," she smiled.

"Sure."

"So are you two in love yet?" she pestered.

"Coco," I sighed, but smiled on the inside.

"You so are, you've been smiling all morning."

"Have not," I tried to frown and failed.

"Have too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meet me in the dressing room in 5_, I texted Matthew a half hour before we were set to shoot. I tapped my fingers on the screen of my phone, eagerly awaiting a response.

_Wouldn't miss it for anything_, he answered a minute later. I smiled to myself.

_Actually I might miss it for a Kings game, but I am really looking forward to this_, he added. I couldn't help laughing out loud as I made my way to the room.

I opened the door and stepped inside and stood awkwardly waiting for Matthew. He came in seconds later.

"God, I missed you," he breathed, cornering me into the wall.

"It's only been five hours," I laughed.

"Five long, agonizing hours, with nothing to do but think about every single thing I was going to do to you in this dressing room," he voice alone made my body burst into flames.

"And yet you would miss this for a Kings game," I teased him.

He shut me up with a kiss.

"This sure brings back memories," I sighed as he started kissing down my neck.

"Mmmmmhmm," he responded.

_1995_

_"Can you meet me in the dressing room after this scene?" I whispered to Matthew as we neared the Friends stage._

_He nodded discreetly. I smiled._

_"And now the cast of Friends!" someone announced. "Matthew Perry."_

_"Can't wait," Matthew breathed in my ear and walked onto stage, waving to the applauding crowd. All those fans, head over heels in love with him, and I was the only one who got him to myself- although no one else knew._

_I knew we would never last, we were just a fling. But my God was he good in bed. I wanted more with him; a real relationship. But that was a horrible idea. He was into alcohol and drugs and I did not need that in my life._

_I heard my name called and put on a smile, strutting onto stage and standing next to Matthew, who took my hand. I forgot about why we shouldn't be together. I wanted him to hold my hand forever. _

_Matthew effortlessly transformed into Chandler after that. He filmed a scene with Joey and Phoebe and I watched him, barely able to contain my excitement for our upcoming moments in the dressing room. He looked so sexy as Chandler. I bit my lip as he smirked while talking to an extra who he was supposedly flirting with. _

_Flirt with me, I silently begged. He was so charming. As the camera switched back to Ross and Joey, Matthew winked at me. I swear I was that close to combusting of sexual frustration. I merely bit my lip and raised one eyebrow at him. _

_As the scene came to a close, I snuck away to our meeting spot. Matthew was true to his word and showed up soon after, locking the door behind him._

_"Never bite your lip like that again," he growled at me._

_"What?"_

_"I've never seen anything more sexy," he panted. "It took all I had to not run over to you and take you right there in front of the whole audience."_

_"I'm sure they would've loved that," I laughed._

_"Then they would've all known you're mine. Only. Mine."_

_Then he kissed me with ferocity I had only dreamt of. I undid the belt he was wearing, not caring about anything else in the world besides being as close as I possibly could to him._

_"Promise me something," I whispered to him._

_"What?"_

_"Stay with me. We can run away together, make a fortune on Friends and then ditch everything and live on a tiny tropical island, just the two of us."_

_"It's a deal," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me again._

We never did run away together. He got addicted to drugs and I got addicted to David. After that, we joked about being together, like the time he was on Jimmy Kimmel and I walked in saying I'd just seen his new movie Fools Rush In and had a mini make out session with him on live television. Or when we were interviewed on the 100th episode and Matthew said the show was the only thing he'd ever done 100 times and I said we'd done it 100 times (which was probably true). Or the skit we'd done recently on Ellen in which we referenced sleeping together. And of course the times when Monica and Chandler's kisses got slightly more intimate than they were meant to be (some of the bloopers that hadn't made it into the gag reel).

But I thought our new fling was more likely to end happily than our past attempt. Matthew had overcome his addictions and I was divorced. We were more mature now... Though apparently not mature enough to be able to resist sexual temptation. But we were mature enough not to mess this up.

I lay there, naked, in the dressing room, in Matthew's arms.

"You're perfect," he murmured.

"You're perfect-er."

"Never mind, you just said perfect-er instead of more perfect, I can't love you," he concluded.

I rolled my eyes, "We need to get to set."

"Yay, I get to propose to you!" he seemed so excited I had to laugh.

We walked to set separately, to avoid questions.

I thought it was such a cute idea for Matthew to propose using a flash mob. The song "Hooked on a Feeling" worked so well in the scene. I talked to Brian as the band started rehearsing. Matthew came up behind me and grabbed my hand.

"Come here," he smiled, pulling me away.

"I'll be right back," I said to Brian, who completely disregarded us and went over scene changes.

Matthew pulled me into the middle of the set where the band and dancers were rehearsing. He started dancing. I looked at him for a moment and then joined in.

"Ah ah hooked on a feeling," we sang too loud and off tune. "I'm high on believin' that you're in love with me."

I laughed at how weird we must have looked.

After our mini dance party, we had to film. It was actually amazing how easy it was to act with Matthew.

His voice sounded like silk, "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me."

I pursed my lips to keep from giggling at his hand motions.

"Jules, I don't think you realize what you _do to me_," he smirked.

I laughed and he smiled at me. How was I supposed to play Jules when all I could think about was how cute and sexy Matthew was being?

I forced myself to think like Jules and waited for Matthew's proposal. He brought out my inner Monica, though, and my voice clearly sounded like hers as I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Okay!"

"That's a wrap for today," Brian called.

"You were great," I grinned at Matthew.

"Only because I was working with a fantastic leading lady," he said, and then paused for a moment. "And you were pretty good, too."

"Hmm," I raised my eyebrows and nodded, and then resumed smiling at him.

My phone beeped.

_How's Matthew?,_ Coco wrote.

_He's good_, _we just finished filming._

_Omg take a selfie with him_, she typed back.

I shook my head at my daughter's obsession with us, "Coco wants us to take a selfie."

Matthew chuckled, "Well if she insists."

I moved my phone camera so we could both fit in the picture. I wrapped my arm around him and pressed the camera button. I checked the photo and sent it to Coco.

"Come over to my house tonight," he suggested, after I'd put my phone away.

"I can't," I told him, as we headed back to the producing room.

"Please, Court," he kissed my jaw.

"We shouldn't do this," I whispered.

"What? Kiss in public?"

"No, well maybe that too, but jump into this too quickly. You know, spend every waking second together. Lets just take it slow."

"Okay," he nodded. "Let's just go to lunch together."

"I'll do lunch," I was pleased with the compromise.

"I'm really wishing I was lunch right now," he joked.

We went out to a small restaurant. Of course, the paparazzi followed us down the street, snapping hundreds of pictures that would be all over social media the next day. I wondered for a moment if we should make bigger news by kissing or something in front of the cameras, but decided against it.

After lunch, he looked at me and smiled, "This was great."

I agreed, "I don't want to leave."

"You know, that offer to come back to my place still stands."

"Coco's staying at David's tonight," I said. "It would be wrong for each of us to spend the night alone."

"So wrong," he nodded. "It's not safe. Neither one of us would be protected from criminals that might break into the house."

"It's only logical that I should stay over at your house," I concluded. "For our own safety, of course."

He slid his fingers through mine, "Of course."

_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I was able to update this fairly quickly because my school had two snow days this week._

_I was surprised how many people wanted a flashback to 1995. I originally had that as just a little joke, but I really enjoyed writing it and I might have a few more things about that later on._

_My least favorite part to write is the part where they're actually filming because I haven't really watched much of Cougar Town so I have no idea how to play off of the characters, so I'll probably just do one more chapter with that and then another couple chapters about stuff after the show, like Courteney's tweets about Matteney... And how she discovers what Matteney is._

_Send me tweets you sent Courteney if you want me to include them as something she reads in this story. You can put them in a review or tweet them to me ( demonsanddarlin) or comment them on Instagram ( stillonlondontime)._

_Please review and tell me what you think and give me ideas for future chapters. I fangirl over reviews almost as much as I fangirl over Matteney. Okay, sorry this is a really long author's note, I'll stop talking now_.


	5. Chapter 5

_1995_

_We hadn't spoken. Not one word. I was lying on the floor with Matthew post-emotionless, passionless, soundless sex. I risked a glance at him. He seemed deep in thought._

_"I met someone," I spoke softly, half hoping he wouldn't hear me._

_"What?" he sat up, pulling me with him. "Y-you met someone?"_

_"His names David," I couldn't look Matthew in the eye. "He's my co-star in Scream."_

_"Oh, so you just sleep with all your co-stars, I'm just one of the hundreds to come!"_

_"Matty, stop."_

_"Court, I know we aren't officially exclusive, but I thought you'd have some respect."_

_"I," I held back tears. "I haven't done anything, I'm just telling you I met someone. This thing we have isn't going to last, I might as well find someone dependable before its too late."_

_"Courteney," he pulled me close to him. "I'll be dependable. I'll be anything you want me to be."_

_"That's the problem," I swallowed back my emotions. "I don't need flexible right now. I need something sturdy, someone sturdy."_

_"Tell me what you need from me," he begged._

_"I don't need anything from you," I lied._

_"Courteney, look at me. Courteney?"_

_"I can't."_

_"You need me to be your friend," he said, half a question, half a conclusion._

_I nodded slowly._

_"I can do that," he told me. "But, Courteney? We're going to end up together."_

_"You think?" I smiled softly at him._

_"One day," he took my hand and kissed it. "It's inevitable."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Sure."_

I shook Matthew again, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

He groaned.

"Come on, it's our last day of shooting together," I kissed his cheek. "You don't want to miss it. This may never happen again."

"We can always do a Friends reunion," he suggested, still mostly asleep.

"Not happening."

"Don't sound so sure," he slowly sat up in bed. "We could always just turn into Monica and Chandler. We're already hiding our relationship, all we have to do now is get married and adopt twins."

"Yeah, that's going to happen," I laughed.

"For now we just have to keep hiding," he pulled the covers over both of us, and assessed the situation. "It's like a fort."

I giggled as he climbed on top of me, "You're a very peculiar man."

"Somehow you make even that sound sexy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My phone started blasting music right as Matthew and I were pulling onto set.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Coco's voice sounded panicked.

"Hi, are you okay?"

"No," she sighed dramatically. "How could you, Mom?"

"How could I what?"

"Give it up, you're secret is out," she said, a little rudely.

"Excuse me?"

"You can stop lying to everyone. I know you're dating Josh."

"I'm dating who?" I looked over at Matthew, who seemed mildly perplexed by this.

"Josh Hopkins."

I laughed a little, "Sweetie, where did you hear that?"

"It's all over the internet!"

"And you believed that instead of trusting me?"

"Mom, I wanted you to go out with Matthew, not Josh," Coco whined.

"Well there's a better chance of that happening than of me and Josh happening," I smiled.

"Promise?" Coco asked.

"Promise."

I hung up the phone and took Matthew's hand. "Apparently I'm dating Josh."

"Ah," he nodded. "I wonder how upset he'll be when he finds out you're cheating on him."

I smiled and kissed him.

We walked onto set and were stopped by Josh.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I grinned. "Have you heard we're dating?"

He nodded, "Actually I was the first to hear."

"What?"

"I started that rumor," he admitted.

"Why?" I looked at him, confused and mildly horrified.

"Because I didn't want people to think you were dating Matthew."

"Because...?"

"You've been spending a lot of time together lately and the last thing we need is more talk about Friends so this way people will say, 'Oh, yeah, Courteney Cox and Josh Hopkins from Cougar Town.'"

"You said we're dating to get publicity for the show?"

"Mmhmm," he didn't even regret it.

"I cannot believe you did that," I muttered.

"Sorry, I don't get why it's such a big deal though."

We started shooting, despite my current annoyance with Josh.

We filmed the final scene first, the highlight being when Matthew called me Monica instead of Jules.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," he whispered in my ear after Brian yelled cut. "Josh said the last thing he needs is more talk about Friends and I obviously want to make his life as easy as can be right now."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

As we got into places for the next scene, Josh turned to me, "Why are you so mad about this."

"Because I'm already dating someone," I told him.

"And who would that be?"

Matthew overheard our conversation, "Me."

"What?" Josh looked at us wide-eyed.

"We're dating," Matthew confirmed, I walked over to him, letting him kiss my cheek.

"Cut!" Brian yelled. "What was that?"

"I am so sorry," Matthew apologized. "I didn't realize we were filming. Maybe we can use that for a blooper?"

"As long as the viewers can't hear the words," I laughed.

_A/N: Oh my gosh, but imagine if that was what Matthew actually said in that blooper. Anyway, now I get to write the really fun chapters where they find out about Matteney yay. Review if you want sexual tension in future chapters. Haha jk they'll have that either way, but seriously review, please. Also, please please please check out my song about a Friends reunion. I wrote it last night and I really want someone from the cast and to see it: _ /S41u-6NpWSk


	6. Chapter 6

"Shhh," I whisper-yelled to Matthew as he tripped over something in the kitchen on his way sneaking out of the house. This was only his fourth time sleeping over with Coco in the house in our month-long relationship. Usually we would get up at 5:00am and sneak Matthew out then, but today we overslept until 7:00, meaning there was a good chance Coco was awake and could hear anything happening downstairs.

"Sorry," he whisper-yelled back.

"Mom?" Coco called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you up?"

We froze. I shot Matthew a glance, not knowing what to do.

"Mom?" she questioned again, walking into the kitchen. "Oh there you are-"

She stopped when she saw Matthew.

"Hi, Matthew," she greeted, polite, yet confused. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I..." he looked over at me.

Coco's eyes got wide and her face erupted into a huge smile. "Are you two in a secret relationship like Monica and Chandler?"

"Um," I tried to formulate a sentence.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "Finally! I can't breath oh my god I'm dying you two just this is actually happening. I thought I was prepared but I'm just.. not. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You do realize you're not one of the people in the actual relationship, right?" I asked.

"Of course, Mom!"

"Okay," I smiled at her a little. "I'm kind of scared for what you're going to be like when you actually get a boyfriend."

"That'll be hardly as exciting," she rolled her eyes at me.

Matthew laughed.

Coco turned to him, enthusiastically. "Are you going to be my dad? That would be the best thing ever in the world."

He grinned, putting his hand around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "I can only hope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we watch your reunion episode, again?" Coco begged us, three morning later.

"Coco," I said to her. "You've watched it eight times. It doesn't even air tonight."

"But, mom," she looked at me, wide-eyed. "The bloopers."

"Yes, yes, we're adorable," I shook my head.

Matthew took my hand. "Could we BE anymore adorable?"

Coco found this to be hilarious.

"Coco, you have to get ready for school, anyway," I told her.

She huffed. "But I'm already ready. Can I go on your Twitter and see all the people obsessing over the reunion?"

"Sure why not?" I handed her my phone.

"Did you change the passcode?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's 6288."

"Aww, is that for 'Matt?'"

I blushed.

"As cute as that is I'm still offended you changed it from 'Coco,'" she mock pouted. "And seriously that's like something I would do."

She stopped talking for a minute to scroll through my tweets.

"Aww, these people can all be my friends," she exclaimed.

"What are they saying?"

"Just that you and Matthew are the cutest and they can't wait to see you together again and- EW okay I did not need to see that about my mom. But yeah they're just talking about Matteney."

"Matteney?" Matthew and I asked simultaneously.

"Are you telling me you don't know what Matteney is?" Coco laughed. "It's been a thing since before I was born."

We starred in confusion.

"Matthew, Courteney. Matteney. Not that difficult to figure out. People ship you two."

"Ship?" I blinked. "Like a boat?"

Matthew tilted his head slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I think I'd make a nice boat."

Coco rolled her eyes at us, "No, like relationship. People want you to to be a couple."

"Oh."

"Here, I'll search the hashtag," Coco typed on my phone. "Everyone's obsessing over the clips that were already released from the episode. See?"

She handed Matthew the phone and I looked over his shoulder.

Matthew scrunched his eyebrows, "What does it mean to 'die of feels?'"

Coco giggled, "It's like when you're really emotional over something."

"Google 'Matteney,'" I told him.

He did.

"We're almost lovers?" I questioned the first link. "What's that? Click on it."

"It's a blog," Matthew concluded. "Of us."

"Oh my god," I grabbed the phone from him. "That's a lot of us."

He scrolled down the page some more, "I literally do not think there is a second of our lives that isn't documented on this blog."

I bit my lip, "Well..."

He grinned, then turned back to the phone.

"Aw, some of these are adorable," I said. "We're cute."

"Those things are weird," he pointed to the short, looping videos. "What are they?"

Coco leaned over us, "Those are gifs."

"I realised why I was funny on Friends, cause I was just trying to show off for her. She's very pretty and I just wanted to make her laugh all day long. -Matthew Perry," I read, laughing. "What?"

He shrugged, slightly embarrassed. I kept scrolling.

"I don't think it ever ends," I scrolled too fast to see everything.

"You're still on what's been posted today, Court," Matthew chuckled, pointing to the small indication of the date in the corner of the post.

"Mom, I have to go get on the bus," Coco called, walking to the front door.

"Okay, love you, Honey. Have a good day at school."

I heard the door shut behind her.

Matthew turned to me, "That leaves us all alone."

"Mm hmm," I nodded, still scrolling through pictures of us.

He stopped me at a picture of us from about 15 years ago.

"Remember this?" he asked.

I tried feverishly to recall when the photo had been taken.

"You came into the studio that morning all excited because you got the part of Gale Weathers in Scream."

The fuzzy memory suddenly came back to me, "And you were laughing at me for freaking out so much about a role."

"And you told me I had no idea how much of a big deal this was."

"And then you just kissed me," I smiled. "Not in the dressing room or in the middle of the night. Plain, out in the open, for anyone to see."

"And everyone did," he motioned to the picture they paparazzi had put on the cover of every magazine that year.

"What if we'd stayed together? You know, like we said we would."

"Then I'd have been a much happier man these last few years," he kissed me, slowly pushing me back into the couch. "I love you, Courteney."

"I love you, too," I whispered, for just us to hear. His hand grabbed at the bottom of my shirt. "Wait."

"What?"

"Hand me my phone."

He took my phone from the table and gave it to me, looking at me questioningly.

I took my phone from him, "Continue."

Matthew began kissing down my neck as I opened Twitter and composed a tweet.

_Apparently 'Matteney' is a thing and I'm half of it._

Matthew's arms encircled my waist and his lips found my jaw.

_Check out a brand new Cougar Town tonight. CougarTownTBS_

"Should I link you in this tweet?" I showed him.

He smiled at it, "Nah, I don't really get on Twitter anymore."

"Okay," I sent the tweet. I tossed the phone aside and put my utmost attention on Matthew. I slid my hand down his back, breathing heavily against his face.

He kissed along my jaw, stopping at my ear, "God, they're going to freak out."

_A/N: Sorry this took a while. But during my absence, COURTENEY HEARD MY SONG. SHE WAS LIKE "very nice! You're a talented girl! Thanks!" OMG OMG OMG. It was exciting. Very exciting._

_Tell me what you want in future chapters(:_


End file.
